Wave Command Card
is a touch command system from Mega Man Star Force 2 that allows players to input codes by using cards sold separate from the game itself. This system was removed from European versions of the game. The bottom left of the cards contain a five-digit number that can be used in Star Carrier toys. Use To input a Wave Command Card, the player has to press Select from the Mega submenu, or whilst highlighting a Blank Card in the Battle Card inventory. Then, the player has to place the Wave Command Card over the touch screen, and touch the portions of the screen in the correct order, thereby inputting the code and providing the player with the Battle Card or bonuses from the code. Effects Wave Command Cards are capable of changing Blank Cards into different Battle Cards; however, only one copy of a Wave Command-altered Battle Card is allowed. In addition to this, they can spawn items and Zenny for the player, and even provide the player with abilities and boosts, ranging from HP increase to an ability to start off in a certain Tribe. They can also modify encountered enemies, turning some viruses giant, or changing SP bosses to DX forms. Some bonus shops are also made available to the player if certain Wave Command Cards are used. Blank Cards is a blank Battle Card that can change into other Battle Cards with Wave Command Cards. Blank Cards can be overwritten any number of times by pressing the Select button over them while they aren't equipped in the Folder. To help identify them, the name of overwritten Blank Cards is blue instead of white. There are 10 Blank Cards in the game: *The first Blank Card is given by Aaron Boreal when Geo upgrades the Star Carrier. *There is one in Bud Bison's bed. *There is one in Zack Temple's basketball hoop. *Blue Mystery Wave in Cock-A-Doodle ES. *Blue Mystery Wave in Old Dragonfly ES. *Blue Mystery Wave in Ammonite ES *Murian ES *Alternate Dimension *Given by Luz Stufalot after helping her. *Given by Aaron Boreal after helping him. Also, the book Mega Man Star Force 2 Wave Command Card Kit comes with real Blank Cards with 20 holes to be used as reference for the Wave Command Cards. List of Wave Command Cards There is a total of 279 Wave Command Cards, divided into nine different categories: Battle Cards There are 107 cards divided in Standard, Mega, and Giga classes that can be used in Blank Cards. Legend Cards are Legend Cards containing combos. There are 11 Legend Cards that can be received in the Mega menu. Tribe Attack Cards give Legend Cards containing a Link Force Big Bang instead of a Best Combo. G Cards G Cards change standard EM Viruses into their G form until the game is turned off or reset, making the acquisition of Star Cards easier. There are 87 G Cards: DX Cards DX Cards are cards that change SP bosses into a DX form until the game is turned off or reset. There are 14 DX Cards, their numbering starting at 91. DX Card 97 doesn't exist. DX bosses have golden bodies and are faster and stronger than other forms, but they always drop their SP Battle Cards, regardless of the Busting Level. Defeating all DX bosses will grant the player a new wallpaper for the Star Carrier. Item Cards are cards that give items when used. They can be used only one time each, except for the Gold Card, Platinum Card, and Black Card as they must be used in the Alternate Dimension when a merchant Hertz asks for them. There are 50 Item Cards. Tribe King Cards The three allows Mega Man to start with a Tribe On. Unlike other Wave Command Cards, Tribe King Cards contain 14 holes instead of 6, but only 6 of them are numbered. When the three are placed together, only 6 holes are left, which form a code to start battles as Tribe King. Only one of the four codes can be used at a time, and the effect lasts until the game is turned off or reset. Mega Man Data Cards and Mega Man Rogue Card The three and the are cards that improve Mega Man's stats. Only one can be active at a time, and the player can disable or enable them anytime in the Mega menu. The Rogue card also changes Mega Man to his Rogue Tribe form. Wave Command Card products See also *Mega Man Star Force 2 Wave Command Card Kit *Noise Kaizou Gear Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Cards